Deception
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Everyone should fear the day when Iron Man goes evil. Everyone should fear the day where Tony turns on his own team, his own family. Nobody would wish for such a day to come...but that doesn't stop it from happening. And when it does, nothing could remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, I surprised myself with this one. Even though i've rewritten it twice today, and made three different beginnings, it still took me by surprise...Lets just say I wasn't expecting it to turn out the way it did...O.o Oh well, I think I worked hard enough on this one. This one deserves to be posted now. After all, I am finishing up Baby Genius soon. **

**Disclaimer: For the sake of this being chapter one, I'll do it...Nah! My neck hurts. That matters more right now. **

* * *

It was cold, freezing even. It was dark; pitch black, with only the luminous shine of the moon for light. It was silent; dead silent. The air was tense; so tense you could almost cut it. Cut it with a pair of children's scissors, over and over again.

His teeth chattered against the cold breeze. His fingers shook, fighting the cold. His breath shown in the night, just ahead of him.

He looked around, unfamiliar with the surroundings. Maybe it was because his eyes haven't adjusted yet. Then maybe he'd see that he was nowhere new. He blinked a few times, getting used to the dark. Glancing up, he saw only the moon.

The moon shown bright against his blue eyes. His teeth's chattering being the only noise.

"W-where am I?" He asked, shuddering against the cold.

He should have worn a coat. Or at least gloves. Gloves would be nice. It was cold enough that he should have realized that a coat was necessary if he was going to go outside. Pepper did always say he was dumb…

He took a step, flailing as he tumbled to the ground. Ouch. He hadn't realized he was standing on something. Guess his eyes still haven't adjusted. At least not enough to see where he was standing. You would think that he'd already gotten used to the dark. But no! Not him.

He winced, realizing he just scraped up his knee. Hopefully it was as bad as it felt.

He pushed himself off the cold, solid, and rough ground. He looked around, the surrounding area becoming more visible. At least to the point where he could see two feet ahead of him. At least now he could walk a clear path.

He couldn't remember where he came from. He couldn't for the life of him, remember how he got there. Where was there? What was this place? He rubbed the back of his head, realizing his head hurt. A lot.

He closed his eyes. He just needed a moment to think. A moment to clear his head. If he went making rash decisions, he'd probably just get himself into more of a deeper mess. Hopefully clearing him mind, would help him clear up a few things. Like maybe, where he was? Or what happened? Or _where he was!?_

He shivered as a powerful cold wind blew past him, sending goose bumps down his arms. His eyes opened. Maybe if he could find someone…they could help!

"H-hello!?" Tony called out. "Hello?"

He paused, listening. Only to find his own vice echoing back to him. He tried again.

"Hello…is a-anyone out there?" He cupped his shaking hands over his mouth. "HELLO?"

He noticed a newspaper laying on the ground nearby. So his eyes really were getting used to the dark. Hmm…that might be handy.

He bent down to pick it up, but as soon as he got low enough to grab it, the wind blew it away. He snatched at it, trying to grab it before it got too far, luckily grabbing it just before it got away.

He was about to read it, maybe it would explain what happened. Or where he was, or _what happened! _

He heard footsteps.

He forgot the newspaper. Letting it fall, and blow away in the wind.

He looked to the direction the footsteps were coming from. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the dark better. He could faintly make out a female silhouette. More footsteps. Now a male silhouette was beside the female's shadow.

Tony's smiled when he realized who it was. You'd have to be brainless not to remember that they were his best friends.

"Oh g-good, I'm not a-alone." He stuttered, the wind picking up and the temp dropping. Man was it cold out. "I was…w-worried."

Pepper's faint shadow, now close enough to make out her clothes, smiled. Rhodey did the same. They smiled.

"Hello." They said, in unison.

Tony felt major relief. Maybe – hopefully – they knew what was going on. At least now he wasn't alone there. He would have gone crazy before the sun decided to come up.

Then Tony heard more footsteps. Was his dad there too? Roberta? Someone from school? Maybe it was someone he didn't know.

He recognized three of them, they were: Howard, Roberta, Virgil. A few of them he barely recognized, them being random people he'd seen at school. Only moments later he saw Happy, Whitney, and even Gene and Rhona.

Now he was confused. Why were they _all _there? It's crazy to think that something like this had happened to so many people…wait, what happened anyways?

"D-does anyone k-know where w-we are?" He asked, shivering some more.

They all smiled.

Okay…creepy.

Maybe they were just trying to comfort him.

He was about to speak again, maybe they hadn't heard him, but they all stepped closer to him.

He then realized most of them wielded knives.

The area, was soon lit up by a lantern one of them lit and hung. Tony could see their faces clearly now. And they didn't look right. It wasn't because they were smiling, or because they all wielded knives, but because their eyes…they were…off.

He stepped back.

Pepper stepped forward, her face fading into sadness. "Tony, why? Why don't you like me?"

Tony looked at her, confused. "W-what!?"

"Why don't you like me, like you like her?" Pepper asked, tears visible in her eyes.

Tony's eyes flickered to Whitney. He didn't like her. Not anymore at least. She poisoned his dad…didn't Pepper know that?

Pepper stumbled a bit as she walked closer. "Why don't you like me anymore?" The tears fell. "Am I not pretty enough?"

Tony almost tripped as she got closer. His head was really starting to hurt now. He noticed Rhodey started getting closer too.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" Rhodey asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"What? O-of course I do!" Tony said shaking his head.

"Then why don't you tell me anything!? Why don't you trust me like you trust her?"

Was Rhodey jealous of Pepper? Was Rhodey jealous of his closeness to Pepper? How could he be, he tells him more stuff than he tells Pepper…

Whitney stepped forward now. "Why don't you love me? Was I not good enough for you?"

"W-whitney, that's not it!...Y-you know why I don't!"

"Why don't you love me like you love _her!?_" Whitney accused, shedding her own tears.

They all started closing in, not even giving Tony space. Accusing him of not liking/loving them, of not trusting them, of not being there for them, of not spending enough time with them. Accusing him. Glaring at him. Crying because of him. Why?

Why couldn't he ask the questions? Why were they all of a sudden accusing him of these things? Did they really not like him?

"_You have to kill them" _A voice said. "_There's no other way._"

Tony's eyes widened. Who dare say that!? Who would _dare _to think that he would kill his family, his friends!? Who?

"_They are useless to you," _The voice continued. "_They only weigh you down!" _

Tony shook his head. "I WON'T!" He shouted. "I will NOT kill my family!"

"_But family slows you down, family can only hurt you." _The voice urged.

"My _family_ doesn't slow me down!" Tony shouted, enraged that someone would even _think _that he would even _consider_ killing them. Even if someone was a serial killer, Tony would never have the heart to kill. Never.

"Tony?" Pepper voice cracked. "You're going to kill me?"

Tony stared at her. "No! N-no! Pep, I could never do that! I promise!"

Pepper cried harder. "Do you hate me that much!? So much that you want to kill me?"

They were getting closer and closer, and Tony could hardly find his way out. Not even running. They closed in on him. Blocked out any exits.

"_Kill them!" _The voice encouraged. "_They don't even exist, they aren't even real!"_

"NO!" Tony screamed out. He would never kill them! Real or not! He could never kill someone. Never. Not in his life time.

"_Then maybe they can make the choice…that you never could."_

Tony didn't have any chance to respond.

They all took turns stabbing him.

Killing him.

**See what I mean? SEE WHAT I MEAN? This is the 'fabulous' turn I made. -,- Phew, it's over with. The hard work is finally over! -wait, whats that? There's more CHAPTERS!? *Groans* Darn it! Hopefully you guys like it enough for me to continue...right?**

**Fun Fact: _I hate typing with cold fingers...it makes me write tons of mistakes..._**

**This story is inspired by an Anime: D Gray-man. And half inspired by one of the actual episodes of IMAA. (Can't remember the name right now, and I'm to lazy to check). **

**Tomorrow I'm going to see Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters with a friend, who might sleepover, so don't expect an update for a few days. Plus, I'm close to finish Baby Genius. I started on that yesterday. Yippee!**

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**

**P.S. Don't forget any last minute Pepperony Contest entries! :D You have until MIDNIGHT on August 15th! Which, may I remind you, IS TOMORROW! But I will most likely wait until a couple days later to announce the winner! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So yesterday, I wrote this, then I moved on and did something else I really can't remember, then I remembered that I hadn't posted this...So I go to post this, then my lil bro comes up, saying that we're all going to some garage sales...so, I forgot once again, to post this and went with them. When I come back, I watch a movie, get comfortable...then I remember, I STILL haven't posted it...So I go to post this, then THE POWER GOES OUT! For THREE hours! And yet another three hours later, I FINALLY get the chance to post this! THE END! You guys are lucky I hardly sleep!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine. Why must I say this so much!**

His heart was pounding. He could literally feel his heart beating in his chest, as he opened his eyes. It was dark and he couldn't see a thing. He could feel that he was laying down on something soft, but in the state of mind he was in, he couldn't really piece together what it was.

He immediately sat up, trying to look around. He could have sworn that Rhodey and Pepper had been with him seconds ago.

It took him a few moments to realize that it hadn't actually happened. It was all a dream. He laid back down, his heart still pounding.

He was _not _going to go back to bed.

…

"How did you guys sleep last night?" Pepper questioned, practically skipping as they walked to school.

Rhodey shrugged. "Normal I guess."

Tony looked down, images of his friends stabbing him entering his head. "Okay, I guess." He lied. He wasn't going to tell them that he's been awake since 2 o'clock in the morning.

Pepper latched her arm around Tony's. "Aw, did someone have trouble sleeping?" She teased, laying her head on his shoulder.

Tony rolled his eyes, and tried to hide the fact that he was a bit uncomfortable with the close touch. _It was just a dream, _he had to tell himself. He shouldn't be this uncomfortable with Pepper.

"I'm fine, Pep." He assured her, quickly giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Gross, we're going to school you two. Not a fancy restaurant." Rhodey said, stepping up on the stairs of the school.

The two just rolled their eyes.

The two had been dating for almost two weeks. Pepper was the first to actually make a move, but Tony at least got to his senses to ask her out, before she had to. It wasn't all that big of a deal, and there was no sappy, kiss and 'I love you' moment. The closest they really got to 'kissing' was on the cheek or the top of the head.

The three walked to their lockers, Pepper went to hers, and the two boys went to theirs. Tony decided to bring his book to class. In case he got bored, at least the books, he could look in and correct the mistakes in them. He waited for Rhodey, who always brought the whole deal to class.

The warning bell hadn't rang yet, but they liked at least dropping off their stuff before first period. The two, were walking to go meet Pepper at her locker, when Rhodey spotted someone.

He smirked. He jutted his chin out, gesturing to a girl with brown hair, blue eyes. "Hey, hold my stuff, I'm going to go say hi."

Tony accepting Rhodey's books, shook his head. "I wouldn't mess with her, you know she just broke up with her boyfriend."

Rhodey waved him off. "Nah, trust me, I got this! Nobody ever lets the Rhodes charm down!"

Tony didn't hear anything past the word 'trust'. More images of Rhodey's face, accusing him of not trusting him. Of not telling him anything. Rhodey believed that he trusted him, right? He trusted Rhodey, right? Yeah, he did. Why would he even doubt that?

He closed his eyes; cutting out the images. Or so he thought. It only made it worse, giving him flashes of Rhodey accusing him of not trusting him, then him stabbing him. He could still feel ghost pains, as if they really were –

"Tony?" Rhodey's voice broke his train of thought. "You okay, man?"

Tony's eyes opened, and blinked. He looked over at Rhodey, who was joined by Pepper. He blinked some more. "Oh, yeah. Guess I dazed out a bit."

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. "You must be really tired, you looked like you fell asleep standing. The bell rang a minute ago."

"You sure you weren't up all night again?" Pepper asked, slipping her hand in his free one.

Tony smiled sheepishly, "Pep, I'm fine. It happens all the time."

Pepper doubted he was telling the truth, but she just shrugged it off. Might as well not push the subject. She'd only get more lies.

…

The day passed by ever so slowly. At least for Tony. Every time the teacher mentioned anything about trust, Tony tried not to flinch as he fought back images of the previous night's dream. When one of the teacher's decided to give the class a random lesson on proper dating, Tony excused himself from class.

The lesson in and out of itself, reminded him painfully of Pepper's and Whitney's words. He couldn't listen to more than the first five words. He knew where that talk led to. He didn't need to hear any more.

He had to keep telling himself that it was only a dream. A bad one at that. He really shouldn't let it get to him, because it wasn't real in the least. Never would his friends stab him because he didn't trust them, like them, love them, spend time with them, and etc. etc.

Luckily, he seemed to have forgotten about it by the time they were on their way home. Maybe it was because he was more awake that he was earlier. That didn't mean he wasn't tired still, having been awake since 2, he just didn't think about the dream too hard.

"– so yeah, my dad won't be home for another week." Pepper finished.

Tony nodded. "Well feel free to visit me at my house. It gets a bit lonely there with dad at work."

"Tell me about it." Pepper sighed, feigning exhaustion.

"I feel left out." Rhodey randomly said. "That's why I need a girlfriend."

"Oh that reminds me." Tony blurted. "How did it go with…that one girl?"

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at Tony's choice of words. "Katie? It was a no go. She didn't even want to talk to me."

Tony patted his back in a brotherly fashion. "It's alright. One of these days, you'll find her."

Rhodey just nodded, before all three phones rang in alert. They all pulled out their phones to check it out.

"I'll handle it." Tony said, already heading out to armor up in private.

Pepper grabbed his hand. "I'm coming with you."

Tony glanced at her, debating it. Finally he gave in. "Fine."

**Well...was it okay? Good? Not good? Huh? (Too many questions, I know)**

**Let me tell you guys something. Losing power at 11 o'clock PM, when you're NOT tired what so ever, with no flashlights, is NO fun! I sat on my bed, for three hours straight, not able to sleep, because I've NEVER gone to bed at 11 o'clock in a LONG time! So I wasn't tired. Gah, it was SO boring! **

**Fun Fact: _I've discovered that I don't like being alone in the dark, for three hours. It's creepy, because the bat's in my closet made sure that I could hear them..._**

**I'm not making any promises, but I'm hoping to FINALLY give you guys the next chapter for Day at the bank! :D So any DatB (I dunno, I got lazy) fans out there? **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been so hectic on my end! It's not even funny! And I'm only four days into high school! T-T Why must high school be so exhausting? This is the first time in a week, that I've _truly _been able to write! Which I guess, it could be worse, but that's why theres a whole 9 months more of it~! :'( **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! **

"_Kill them." _

"_It's your only option."_

"_Kill them."_

"_They only weigh you down."_

_He shook his head violently. No, no, no, no. He wanted the voice to shut up. To stop. No._

"_Kill them." _

"_They're just tools."_

"_Kill them."_

_Wrong. They were _not _tools. No. NO! _

"_Why don't you love me?" "Why don't you like me anymore?" "Don't you trust me?" _

"_**Are we all just tools to you? Is that what we are?"**_

_He shook his head once more. "No!" He shouted. "That's all lies! You're not tools!" _

_He was back. Back in the darkness. Back in the cold. He was back. They all surrounded him. Ready to stab at him again. The voice was also back. Pushing him, urging him, forcing him, to kill. Kill his only family. The only people he dared call a family. Not to mention the innocent other person that was there. _

"_Then why don't you love me?" _

"_You ditch me for that? Am I _that _bad?"_

"_**Kill them. Kill them. Kill them." **_

"_Tony!" _

"_TONY!"_

"_TONY!"_

"_SON!"_

* * *

"STOP IT!" Tony shouted his eyes snapping open before he realized that he was in his bed.

He felt as if his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. Maybe that's why he felt so warm. That and worked up. He felt as if his breath was ripped out of his lungs and he had to pant quickly to get air. He laid there, breathing heavily, as he stared at his ceiling, which was lit from a lamp he must have left on.

He closed his eyes, calming his rapid breathing. But only caused more and more bursts of images in his mind. He quickly opened his eyes, only to realize he wasn't alone.

He glanced over, still a bit uneven with his breathing, to find his dad looking at him with concern in his eyes. Seeing his dad caused his heartbeat to pick up, as well as his breath. "Dad…"

"I'm here son." Howard said, placing a warming hand on his son's shoulder. Tony shrugged off the touch.

"W-what time is it?" He asked, anxiously looking around for the time. He had a clock in here right?

"3:30 Am." Howard replied, but he looked uneasy as he stood there.

Tony shifted on his bed so he was sitting, only to yelp out in pain and fall back to his pillow. "What happened?"

Howard's eyes looked worried. "You had a big accident."

"Accident?" Tony asked, confused.

Howard was unsure how to reply. "I'm not sure the complete details…but um…Pepper knows the whole thing. She was there with you. Though, you were in a hospital for five days."

Tony looked away at the mention of Pepper. More memories of the dream flashing back into him mind. Causing unwanted anxiousness.

"Tony…want to talk about it?" Howard asked his son.

"_**Why don't you talk to me anymore?"**_

Tony inhaled sharply, his eyes widening, as his dad pulled his computer chair next to the bed.

"You can tell me anything, Tony. After all, I am your dad."

"_**Am I your dad or not?" **_

Tony's breath hitched in his throat, stopping all breathing. His own heart felt as if it skipped a beat. His world came to a high speed spin. His own mind running crazy, as images and voices filled his head. Images after image after image.

Did his dad really feel that he didn't talk to him enough? Does he really need to talk to him more?

"_**Kill him."**_

"No!" Tony snapped feverishly. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Tony!" Howard's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Dad?"

"I'm still here, are you okay?" His dad questioned. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'm fine with that."

Tony instantly felt bad for snapping. He hadn't meant to snap at him, he just….did it. He hadn't thought clearly. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to really notice the reality around him.

Tony sighed, tiredly. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"You sure, because I am going on that business trip down south tomorrow, and I won't be back for at least four days." Howard said standing up.

Tony took a deep breath, "I'm sure."

Howard sighed, he'd hoped that Tony would have opened up to him. It was obvious his son was having issues sleeping, and this wasn't the first time. Tony had shown plenty of signs of uneasy sleep at the hospital and before that as well. It seemed especially bad this time and yet he still chooses to remain silent.

Before he stepped out, he looked back at Tony, who was rubbing a sore shoulder. "By the way, your _girlfriend _Pepper is sleeping on the couch."

"That couch!?" Tony asked, surprised as his father shut the door. Leaving him to his thoughts.

He was _not _going to stay there in the silence. Just the thought of it made him worry that he'd fall back to sleep and dream again.

Though it hurt like none other, he forced himself to sit up. His back especially hurt, and his shouter blades as well. He was even starting to realize the major headache he was getting. Once he managed to sit up, he pushed himself to the edge of the bed, trying to be as quiet as he can.

Before he even made any progress, the door opened once again, this time Pepper was walking in. "Tony…" She eyed his position and his bed. "Tony!"

"I'm fine, Pep." Tony said, still breathing heavily from moving so much.

"Fine? Tony you could have died!?" Pepper said, panicked. "Don't you even know what happened?"

Tony blinked. Now that he thought about it, actually, he had no clue. What did happen? "Um…no."

Pepper sighed, and went and sat next to him, also managing to ease Tony back into a laying position without too much pain on his account.

"You almost broke your back, you know." Pepper said, laying down next to him, but keeping her distance. "One of the stupidest things I've ever seen you do."

Tony then knew why his back hurt so much.

"So," Tony began. "What did happen?"

And that's when Pepper told the story of what happened.

**I've decided to stop there for now, and I promise that I WILL explain everything! I did do a little time skipping, and next chapter will be a 'reverse' time skip! And then from there, I got a nice (fantastic) idea from 3mee, for something you guys should enjoy! Just a little something before the plot thickens! :) I even took the liberty of setting it up in this chapter so that idea could be possible! It was going to be this chapter, but I felt the need to put some father/son bonding type thing.**

**Fun Fact: _I suck at waking up at 6:30 AM...^^" luckily, I get coffee in the morning :) (Sometimes, if I have time.)_**

**Sadly, there's no telling when the next chapter will be up. To be honest, I mean that for all my stories. Except maybe Sleeping Pipsqueak...that I'm specifically writing for a friend, so it is my top priority when I do have free time. Sorry...**

**Well, HUGS and LOVE, SilverPedals!**

**Oh and if you want, if you want to share first day of school experiences for this year with me, PM me, or email me on my new email specifically made for me (SilverPedals)...I'll have it up on my profile, if that's how you'd like to contact me. Otherwise PM's work to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Do I spy something that starts with UP and ends with DATE? *Gasps* I DO! Okay, Okay, I'm exaggerating, just a bit. Though, true it has been a while since I actually updated one of these stories. I admit, I'm ashamed for starting so many new stories for different fandoms, but whatever, you guys are still my top priority! :D **

**Hopefully this nice and LONG chapter ought to satisfy you guys! **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is...yeah...NO.**

Looking out the window, he watched as droplets of rain hit the glass and slowly travel down. He watched as some joined together and worked together to move faster. They accumulated together at the bottom of the window pane and soon soaked into the material.

It was all he could do to keep his eyes open; to keep himself awake. To keep away from what was waiting for him in the darkness. It wasn't even nighttime yet, and he was having issues keeping his eyes open. It sure seemed as if it was night. It was dark, and it was raining, and it was quiet.

His mind kept trying to shut down and going to sleep, but Tony did everything in his will not to do just that. Instead he busied himself, once again, with retelling Pepper's story in his mind. For some reason, he just couldn't grasp the story in his mind. Maybe it was because something wasn't sitting well with him. Something seemed off…

(Flashback)

_**Pepper's POV (3**__**rd**__** person)**_

_The redhead armored up along with her boyfriend, flying behind him. He was busy explaining whatever it was they were going after. Though, that wasn't what Pepper was necessarily worried about. She was more concerned about Tony. She didn't know what, but something was going on with him. Something was distracting him, and she wanted to be there to make sure his mind kept on track. _

_It wasn't far of a flight, so she didn't have much time to think to herself. They landed in front of the smoking building ahead of them, a van parked in front of the entrance. _

_Pepper was really hoping for it to just be the Maggia or something like that, but of course their luck wasn't that good. A fully armored psychopath dressed in some crazy get up that distinctively resembled that of a clown. _

_He _looked _harmless enough, but the high tech weapons he was carrying was their top concern. In the right _or _wrong hands, that kind of weapon could be highly lethal. _

"_Be careful with this one, Pep." Tony said, stepping so he was slightly in front of the redhead. _

'_I'm not the one I'm worried about' She thought to herself. _

_The armed clown set his eyes upon the armored couple with a smile. He giggled in excitement. "Ooh! Look who graces me with their presence!" The man's voice was raspy and high, making him sound childish and crazy. "Today is filled with much wonders!"_

"_Give it up!" Tony said, stepping forward, his fist clenched. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk." The armed clown clicked. He walked closer to Tony, ever so slowly. "I wouldn't be that way." He held up an arm, showing that he was holding a detonator. _

_Pepper could see Tony tense at the sight of the detonator. She had to admit, so did she. Who knows what that thing was attached to, it could've been anything. _

_The armed clown laughed, seeing the change in the heroes' posture. He bit his smirking bottom lip, letting out a thrilled squeal. "I just _love _your reactions! It gives me the chills, it excites me!"_

_Pepper could imagine that Tony was giving the man a glare. She wanted to step forward and say something so he didn't do anything rash, but the man was watching her, them. _

"_Leave them alone!" Tony said, voice clearly strained. _

_Pepper stepped out so she wasn't so much behind him. She almost wished that she hadn't when he tensed up the instant she left his reach, to the point where she was more visible to the enemy. _

_The armed clowned laughed, high and crazily. His laughter drowned out the noise of the panicking citizens and bystanders. "Them? Who's them?"_

_Pepper was left confused, and she could see that Tony was clearly confused as well. _

_The clown man waved the detonator in his hand in front of Tony's face, who was only about five or less feet away. "This? This isn't for some kind of bomb! At least not one that strapped to nobody!"_

_Tony stepped forward, his whole body tensing and flexing. "What are you up to?"_

_Pepper sidestepped a bit. "Tony, don't goad him on. You need to take a breath." She said through the private comm. Link. _

_She noticed him shift. "Okay."_

_The laugher of the armed clown broke them from their conversation. "Too late! It's too late now!" The laughter got louder and louder. "You'll never save her now!" _

_Confused, Pepper thought it through, but it was too late before he realized what the psycho meant. She turned, her own body betraying her as it seemed to as if she was frozen. By the time her body turned all the way, it was too late. _

_But not too late for Tony, who threw his arms around Pepper and rose his shields. _

_The missile hitting Tony's back directly. He stood his ground, his arms tightly wound around Pepper. The explosion seemed to last a longer time than usual. Just as she thought everything had calmed down, they went flying. _

_It was until then that she realized that there was more than one missile that had hit Tony directly on. But by then, it was too late to try to help him. He was already out cold on the ground._

_(Flash Back End)_

Tony rubbed his back, which was still incredibly sore. He honestly couldn't remember what had happened, but that's pretty much what Pepper had told him. Though, she did explain what happened to him in detail. The 'accident' part.

After about three or four direct missiles, Tony had almost broken his back, earned a mild/severe concussion, and an ever so lovely sprain in the ankle. He missed about a week of school and he just about gave his dad a heart attack. Or so he was told.

A loud bang of thunder rolled throughout the house, bringing his attention back to the window that was next to his bed. The sky was darker as the storm became heavier. Not mentioning that it was getting late.

He wanted to get up and move around, but every time he tried, it sent a sharp pain through his back, that made him just want to never get up again. That wasn't even bringing up the major migraine he got along with that back pain.

There was a soft knock at his door.

He rolled his head to the side to see who was there, saying his door was open. Even though he already knew who it was going to be. Pepper had stayed the night, and had promised that she was staying one extra night so he didn't get lonely. Tony knew that it wasn't just for him, because he knew that she got lonely since her dad had to leave for an extra week.

"How you feeling?" Pepper asked, her voice just as soft as her movements.

It was as if she knew exactly how he felt about every little sound. They hurt. They pounded inside his head, and his hearing seemed extra sensitive to sound.

"Better." He smiled softly, through his droopy eyes.

"Go to sleep Tony."

She knew he hadn't slept the night before. She laid down with him, tried to comfort him into rest, but he fought it like it was the last thing he would have done. She knew that he was still fighting sleep.

"I'm fine." Was his argument.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Sure, I'll believe that when pigs fly."

Tony had to admit, this side of Pepper, was nice. Though, he hated that it wasn't the Pepper he knew and loved. Well, it was, but the tone of her voice was like she was pitying him. Couldn't she be herself and understand that he didn't want to be pitied?

Pepper sat down next to him with a smile. "Sleep."

"I'm not tired." Tony tried.

"Not buying it," Pepper replied faintly. "Just go to sleep, Tony."

"I don't want to." Tony argued, moving to sit up, only to be pushed down by his own pain.

"What are you so afraid of? Why don't you want to go to sleep?" Pepper asked, starting to get irritated. Actually, she wasn't irritated, she was more…frustrated. "I don't see what's so bad about falling asleep!"

Tony winced. The sound level she was reaching was definitely causing waves of pain to go through his head; not a bit help to the whole headache deal.

That wasn't the only reason he winced. Flashes and faint memories of the dreams filled his mind. Replaying over and over. Focusing that on his close friends, family.

He took in a sharp breath. "I'll be fine, Pep. Don't worry about me."

Pepper tensed in her spot. She was ready to shout at him, argue her point even further. He _needed _sleep. She couldn't understand why he was fighting it so much! Why was he lying to her? She could clearly see that he was tired, and that he _wanted _sleep, but she could also see that he feared falling asleep.

But, she let it go.

"Fine." Pepper said. "I'm going to get some water, want some?"

Tony smiled softly at her. "That'd be nice."

…

"_Why, Tony?" _

"_Why?"_

"_Son?" _

"_**Kill them.**__" _

"_Tony!" _

_His breath picked up, almost matching the impossibly fast pace his heart was setting. Even though it was incredibly cold, he still felt as if someone just shoved him in an oven. _

_They surrounded him. Cornered him. Crowded him. They questioned him. _

"_**Kill them, before they kill you." **_

"_They wouldn't do that!" Tony protested to the voice that was still faceless. _

"_**Everybody eventually turns, why not be the first?" **_

_Tony didn't get the chance to respond. His friends, his family were closing in. They were getting closer and closer, the space between then grew smaller and smaller. _

_The voice chanted, __**"Kill them, kill them, kill them, kill them, kill them…"**_

_Tony closed his eyes trying to cut out the voice. To cut out the chanting, the words. The accusations. He could feel one of his friend's breath on his neck. He edged away, only to bump into someone else. He stepped back, bumping into yet another. And again, and again. _

"_**Kill them, kill them, kill them…" **_

_No! His mind told him, but his body had different plans. _

_His arm, as if it was moving by itself, lashed out. His eyes still closed, he froze. _

_Slowly, he opened his eyes when he felt a sticky warm liquid cover his hand. Looking up, he looked into the wide eyes of Pepper, who had blood spilling out of her mouth. _

"_T-Tony…why?" Her voice cracked as tears freely rolled down her cheeks. _

_She fell to the ground in front of him, and it was as if the world fell along with her. "PEPPER!"_

…

Pepper woke from a sudden pain in her leg. She took a moment to wake, before she felt the pain again. It took her only a moment to realize that Tony was kicking her. She turned to see him thrashing about in the bed, the sheets tangled in his legs. It wasn't long before he started to scream.

Pepper acted on instinct and wrapped her arms around him, trying to subside the thrashing. "Tony!" He thrashed and thrashed about in her arms, not waking. "Tony, it's alright! It's just a dream!"

She felt fear for Tony as it felt as if he wasn't going to wake. "Tony, it's just a dream! Calm down, please! Just wake up!" She was practically begging him to wake up.

Not because it hurt trying to hold him down like this, but because she was worried. It not only worried her, but it panicked her.

She wrapped her legs around him, gaining more control over his thrashing, and pinned his arms to his side with her arms. "Tony, it's time to wake up!" She tried. "I promise that it's just a dream!"

She was about to switch tactics, when he gasped awake. "Pepper!"

She could feel his rapid heartbeat underneath her skin, and his sharp, quick breaths. "OH my…Pepper…It's you! It's you and you and your not…!"

"Tony!" Pepper stopped him. "It's alright. I'm here."

She rubbed his shoulder to comfort him, hoping that she could calm his breathing and his heart beat a bit. She could feel him physically shaking.

It took him a bit to actually calm down, but he finally did. It was then that Pepper remembered how she was sitting and that she was still pinning Tony down, with her whole body wrapped around him, so she laughed lightly hoping to lighten the mood a bit as she unwound herself.

Sitting up, she switched on the table lamp beside her. She twisted to get a complete look at her boyfriend. He was still shaking, his cheeks were pink, and he looked clammy and unstable. In all, he looked completely and utterly terrified.

"You alright?" Pepper asked.

Stupid question, but she couldn't take it back.

He tried to smile, only he seemed to flinch away from his own smile. "I'm…it was just a dream, Pep."

She gave him a skeptic look, but let it be. For the moment.

"How about some water?" She suggested, shifting to the edge of the bed.

She stood up, but Tony grabbed her wrist. "I'm coming with you."

"No," She said, easing him back to the bed. "You sprained your ankle,"

"I have crutches." He protested.

"It's the middle of the night."

"I'm fine."

She sighed, but gave him a stern look. "Stay here, I'm just going to get a glass of water."

She could see defeat in his eyes as she walked out the door.

She returned to the room, water at hand. "Want to talk about it?"

It was a long shot, she knew, but it couldn't hurt to try. Even Tony had his moments where he surprised everybody, so why not now?

"Not really…" Tony said, drinking his water. "But I suppose…you need to know, huh?"

Not expecting the answer, but still hoping for it, Pepper smiled. "I do suppose since I am your girlfriend." She joked lightly.

Smiling only a bit, Tony took a deep breath. Seconds later, he was telling her his short story of nightmares.

Only, she could tell he was hiding the details of those dream. The only thing she knew, was that he was having recurring nightmares, which were haunting him in his sleep. That and apparently there was a lot of death involved in them.

Pepper could only wish she could've been more comforting after that.

**I'd like to thank 3mee (I think it is) for the idea, but I'd like to say, I've changed it just a bit. Sorry, but I had too! I swear!**

**Anyways, hopefully you guys liked (loved) the chapter! :D I hope you like it enough to leave a nice and good review! **

**Fun Fact: _I've probably said this before, but I LOVE drawing anime! Just whenever I want to draw, I REALLY want to write, so I don't get much done..._**

**Just a little side note, I do have another poll up and running, but I think this will be one of the only times I push on about it, because i'm not particularly in a rush to end it. So, take a look if you get a chance!**

**Next, I HOPE to work on Baby Genius or The Elevator next. If not, then In Loving Memory, but you guys know how it is. I'll probably do like every other story before I get to those...T_T**

**Well, Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**

**P.S. When you think of the word, 'Truth' what's the first thing that comes to your mind?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I hadn't planned on updating something today, let alone this story...BUT look! Look what the cat dragged it! :) An unexpected update from me to you! :) It's short, but I'm proud of it, and I'm hoping you'll see why! So, with no further ado...ENJOY!**

**(Whoops) Disclaimer: IMAA is _obviously_ mine right? (NOT) It is SO not mine!**

A few weeks after the whole accident happened, and Tony was completely healed. No longer did his back hurt like nothing else, and no longer was he in need for those stupid crutches. Aside from what the nightmares were doing, Tony was all healed. As he healed though, the effects of his nightmares became more and more evident.

Even though Pepper _had_ promised that she'd keep her mouth shut, and that it would be their secret and their secret alone, she couldn't help but slip the information to Rhodey. To whom, deserved to know about what was going on with his best friend, who might as well be his brother.

Tony wasn't too happy to find that she spilled the 'beans'. Though, both surprising and unsurprising, Tony hadn't necessarily said that he was mad, or that he blamed any of them. If they wanted to know, they could know. At least what he wanted them to know, and as long as what he didn't want them to know was left unknown.

At present time, it was about ten minutes after the final bell for class rang. It was a Thursday, so everyone was ecstatic about the next day, which was none other than, Friday. The trio walked together to the library where they planned to study. Of course, it was nearing finals and _not_ studying was out of the question. At least for two of the three teens.

"I'm so going to fail it!" Pepper complained, already opening her History book.

Rhodey shrugged. "You'll do fine, as long as you study."

"_Studying!_" The word was said so exaggerated, so venomously that one might think that it was a lethal weapon.

Pepper wasn't one to hate on school, let alone studying. Though, one could understand her distress as finals were approaching and fast. Not to mention that studying never was fun in the first place.

Tony shrugged. "It's nothing to panic about, not when you're smart."

Pepper threw a pointed glare at her boyfriend.

Tony raised his arms, laughing lightly. "I'm not talking about me, Pep. I know you're smart! You can pass it, no problem!"

Pepper decided to smile and accept that. In the past week, that's about the most Tony's really truly responded to them. Or at least entered the conversation on his own. It may not seem like a big deal, but considering how he's been like the past week, it _was_ a big deal. It was a…improvement. A nice one.

"Thanks, Tony." Pepper said, smiling as she nudged him with her shoulder.

He smiled back, but it was brief and small. A smile nonetheless. "No problem."

…

Sweating and breathing heavily, he stared up at his ceiling. The ceiling he must have memorized every crack, every spec of, from staring at it so much. It was like a routine. He'd wake up either screaming or flailing, sometimes both. Then he'd stare at the ceiling for what must have been an hour, before he even decided to do something else. Something else like, get up, go back to sleep, or stare some more.

He stopped his routine staring to steal a glance at the clock beside him. 2 o'clock A.M. He sighed, still slightly trembling from the dream.

It was the same dream. The same exact dream as the last. It was never different. When it was, it was always either a slight change, or a drastic change. Though, lately the dreams had been getting worse. Little by little they were getting worse. One night it would focus on Pepper, the next it would be Rhodey or his dad. Another night, it was overwhelming and it was everybody; shouting, accusing, blaming…

After each dream, he was starting to hate himself more and more.

Each dream, each and every dream, made him hate himself for what he'd done. For what he'd allowed himself to do.

He got up and out of bed, intending on getting a glass of water, but somehow found himself with his phone pressed up to his ear, arms hugging his knees, all while he was crouched in the corner. An overwhelming sense of fear overcame his body as he waited for the other to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

The instant he heard the voice on the other end of the phone, he froze. Somehow lost in his thoughts, he must have subconsciously dialed her number. Maybe he felt she was the only person he could really talk to, or maybe he just felt somehow homesick, or even maybe he missed her. Which all together made him freeze up, afraid to say something, afraid to make it known that he was still there.

"Hello?" Her voice spoke again. "Tony, I know it's you. Is something the matter?"

Maybe he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Tony, if there's something wrong, you're going to have to say something."

Maybe…he wanted her help.

She sighed, giving a slight pause. "Do you want my help?"

Yes…?

"Do I need to come over there?"

Maybe… "I…"

"Tony, you can talk to me. Don't worry about anything. What do you need?"

He felt like he had a death grip against his phone as he swallowed. His throat hurt. "Roberta…?"

"I'm here." She assured him.

"I-I don't know what to do!" He finally spoke breath quickening. "I just…I-I woke up…I c-couldn't…"

"Calm down," Roberta's voice soothed. "Breath. Tony, do you want me to come over?"

He shook his head.

"Tony, you're going to have to speak out loud, I can't see you." She said when he hadn't responded.

"N-no."

"You sure?" She paused, but didn't give him a chance to reply. "What about Howard, is he awake too?"

He shook his head. "No, I-I don't think so."

"Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?"

Yes. "No."

Why did he keep lying? Why couldn't he admit that he wanted help? That he wanted to talk about it, to say something?

"If you need anything, just give me a call. I wouldn't mind it if you visited, either. I haven't seen you since your accident."

Tony nodded. Yeah, a visit would be nice. "Okay."

"Okay?" She confirmed. "Okay. Then is there anything else?"

Anything else? He hardly said anything. "No…"

"Okay, if you're sure." She said. "Then I'll leave you to it. Have a good night, Tony."

"Good night, Mo…" His mouth snapped shut. "Roberta," He corrected himself. "…And thanks!"

"You're welcome, Tony. Good night."

The dial tone sounded long ago, but he still hadn't removed the phone from his ear. He just sat there, huddled up in the corner of his bedroom, not moving. Shaking maybe, but not moving. He felt so useless, so…weak; vulnerable. In a moment of weakness, he called up the one person he knew he could truly speak to.

And yet…he couldn't say anything.

He was too weak.

And he trusted her…

…

The next day, it was left unsaid whether or not Rhodey knew about his most recent 'breakdown'. Neither of the two said a thing, but it wasn't questioned when Tony decided to spend his Friday evening at Rhodey's house. Let alone that he spent most of it with Roberta, who hadn't mention the previous night's phone call.

The following night a new face and subject was added to his dreams.

And when he woke up, he wasn't alone.

**O.O Whoa! I sense a mystery here! *In a singsong voice* **

**I just love this chapter! I feel so proud of it! At first I thought it was going to drag on a bit too much like the last few chapters, but for some reason I just LOVE how it turned out! I mean, who _doesn't _like a good motherly Roberta with Tony moment? I feel she could be very motherly towards Tony, and probably the only mother-like figure in his life.**

**Fun Fact: _My favorite candy is Reese's peanut-butter cup, BUT I normally buy skittles because I get more the same price. _**

**Well, I'm beat, so night! **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! An update! :D I don't know why, but I feel really weird day. It feels...off. Maybe because I feel that tomorrow's Monday when tomorrow is actually Sunday. Or that I haven't really ate anything today...Meh, it's weird.**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is...yeah you know what I mean.**

"I'm really starting to worry about Tony…" The redheaded girl whispered quietly to her friend's ear.

Her friend sighed, clearly just as worried as she was. "I know, I am too."

It was the following Monday and the morning bell was yet to ring. The halls were busy and filled to the brim with students. The everyday gossip spreading like a wildfire. So, it was loud enough to the point where their voice got drowned out, but not loud enough to encourage them to speak louder on the topic.

They were being all 'hush-hush' whenever they talked on the subject of their best friend, Tony. Who, hadn't even showed up to school yet. Even so, they didn't like publicly announcing that Tony was having issues. Whether they were announced or not, it wouldn't be a good image for him, and not to mention what it would make them look like.

"Have you seen him yet?" Pepper questioned, looking around as if she'd find him. "I hope he's not late."

"I haven't seen him all morning." Rhodey responded, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Pepper, he's almost always late, so don't worry about it."

She nodded. Though, she didn't believe him, she decided not to let it show. So she smiled instead. "Yeah, he's fine."

The morning sound of the first warning bell sounded sending the halls into a speedway of students. The clustering halls broke the two up and out of conversation space, so they went on their own ways to their first period class. Hoping their friend would turn up.

…

It was later discovered that Tony hadn't shown up at all for class that Monday. Which, on normal cases, could be considered normal. And even though this wasn't one of those 'normal' cases, they had to let it slide. It would seem over the top to go check on him, when he might just be sick or something. Not that they believed it, it was just what they forced themselves to believe.

It was the next day, Tuesday, when Tony turned up at school on time, it made them more curious of where he was the previous day, but he never went into detail. He only said that he hadn't felt well, so he decided to stay home.

"Tony, are you sure you're okay?" Rhodey asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, who stepped away.

"I'm fine." Tony replied quickly.

"You don't look okay…" Pepper commented as she attempted to slip her hand through his, which he pulled away from.

"I'm fine." He repeated, pocketing his hands.

"Can't you just talk to us? We're your friends you should trust us, Tony." Rhodey pressed, not letting the subject slide.

Tony lost his footing and was almost sent to the ground, the only thing stopping him; his friends.

He stood his ground and steadied himself, before he brushed off their help. "I said I'm fine!"

"We're just trying to help!" Pepper said her voice starting to raise.

"Well, I never asked for it!" Tony replied, equally loud.

Rhodey stepped between the two. "Calm down, you're attracting too much attention."

They were walking down the street towards the armory where Tony was going to work on the suits while his friends did homework. They were still on the busy part of the city, so their commotion didn't go unnoticed. People began staring from both bystanders and cab drivers.

"What's wrong with a little help, Tony?" Pepper asked, not listening to Rhodey. "Don't you trust us enough to help you? Or at least _like_ me enough to let _me_ help?"

It was almost as if a rock was shoved in front of his feet as he was sent to the sidewalk, scraping the palms of his hands. Someone who was standing nearby stopped their conversation to look at the commotion. Some even looked concerned, looking as if they wanted to help him up. His friends beat them to it, though.

"You alright, man?" Rhodey asked, genuinely concerned. Not that he wasn't already.

Tony fisted his hands, fingers pressing into his shredded palms; not caring for the small amount of blood on his hands. "I'm fine. I lost my footing."

Pepper looked at him skeptically. She _really_ wanted to call him out for lying, for hiding, but she couldn't bring herself to even open her mouth to create said words. She could tell her boyfriend wasn't going on a level mind, and to be honest, he looked ready to snap any moment. Whether in anger, frustration, or even sadness they probably didn't want to know. Knowing full well what could happen if she let it happen, she didn't want to chance. She was going to have to force herself to drop the topic.

For now.

"Don't lie to me!" Rhodey snapped.

Pepper shot Rhodey a look. She _really _hadn't wanted to run this on longer than need be.

"I'm not lying!" Her boyfriend insisted.

"I've known you since we were both 7, I think I'd know if you were lying or not!" Rhodey argued.

She opened her mouth to try to prevent any further arguing, but Tony beat her to it.

"Then maybe think of _why_ I'm lying in the first place!" Tony pressed. "Maybe I don't want you to know!"

The redhead could tell Rhodey was getting really worked up about all of this. She could tell it was taking ever last ounce of him, to _not_ start shouting. Or in extreme cases, connect with physical violence. Though, she knew that was the last thing on Rhodey's mind.

Rhodey took in a deep breath; forcing himself to keep his tone low. "I don't understand. Why. Can't. You. Trust. Me? Why?"

"B-because," Tony faulted, his voice wavering. "I can handle it on my own, it's nothing."

"Why do you keep lying to me? I'm your best friend! I know you more than anything! I trust you, why can't you trust me?" Rhodey demanded, voice dangerously wavering.

"You guys…" Pepper found her voice.

Tony stopped walking, his fisted hands shaking more and more viciously. Scratch that, his whole body was shaking; head to toe. It didn't go unnoticed that his breathing seemed uneven.

Rhodey didn't hesitate. "If we can't trust each other, then why are we friends, Tony? Why do I waste my time hanging out with someone who can't trust me?"

"Rhodey." Pepper said stepping a bit closer to her friend. Tony was looking a bit unstable, and unsafe to stand around.

"No, Pepper. He needs to know." Rhodey insisted. "He needs to understand that I trust him. But first, I need to know. Tony, why can't you trust me?"

"_Why, Tony?" _

"_Why?"_

"_Why do you keep lying to me?"_

"_Don't you trust us enough to help you?"_

"_What's wrong with a little help, Tony?"_

"_Tony, why can't you trust me?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Tony, why?"_

"_**Kill them, kill them, kill them, kill them…"**_

"_Do you not like me enough?" _

"_Why don't you like me?"_

"_Why don't you trust me Tony?"_

"_**Kill them, kill them, kill them, kill them, kill them…"**_

"STOP IT!" The genius screamed, clutching at his head.

He blinked for a moment, not aware of his surroundings. He was seeing flashes of them, his friends, surrounding him, accusing him, blaming him…His family; hating him, hurting him, suffocating him. Was this reality? Was this what was really happening?

"_Why?"_

"_Don't you love me?" "Don't you like me?"_

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_Why can't you trust me?" _

"_Why, Tony, Why?"_

"_What's wrong with you?" _

"_I hate you!" _

"_Why?"_

"_**Kill them, kill them, kill them, kill them, kill them…" **_

"STOP IT!" He repeated in a screech.

A startled yelp and surprised gasps brought him from his thoughts. The flashes and visions were gone. Gone, leaving him with the horrific sight of Pepper, sprawled out on the ground; hand cupping her scraped elbow. It bled. More than he'd like to look at.

"Pepper…" He breathed, realizing what had happened.

He did that.

He struck Pepper.

"Tony, it's okay," she said, tone much softer than it should be. "It was an accident."

No. She couldn't forgive him. Not that easily. He hadn't even apologized yet. Why was she forgiving him?

An arm attempted to grab his arm, but he tugged away.

"Tony, calm down." His closest friend told him.

Tony could still feel the warm liquid that flowed through his hands and down his arm. He could still see her face, glued with shock and pain, betrayal and fear. He could still hear the screams of not only himself, but everyone else. It was overwhelming, it was too much, his head felt ready to explode.

Maybe it was…

Hopefully it was…

In front of him, it was Pepper; dead on the ground. But she wasn't dead, right? She was still alive and strong. When he looked at his hands they had her blood all over them. She wasn't dead. She wasn't dead. She wasn't…

"Tony?"

She wasn't dead.

A hand was on his shoulder. "I'm okay, Tony."

"Are you alright?"

He wanted to nod, but he found himself shaking his head. Why'd he shake his head?

He blinked, in front of him now was Pepper and Rhodey. She was alive. She wasn't dead. She was hurt, but she wasn't dead. She was alive. Rhodey was with her as well. Good thing he was also okay. Nothing was wrong.

Right?

He managed a small smile. A fake smile. "I'm fine."

They looked at him skeptically.

His girlfriend shook her head. "No, you're not."

"I'm not." He avoided their eyes, not letting them see his face as he walked away.

They didn't even comment when he didn't even go the right way to the armory. If he wasn't alright, they should help him, but if he wanted space, then they had no choice but to give him just that.

**How was it? It wasn't bad was it? Well, I hope you guys liked it! :) **

**Fun Fact: _I hate it when a REALLY GOOD book has the WORST ending ever! DX The kind of ending that makes me bawl my eyes out. (And no, I'm not saying what book it is, or what happened. I'm no spoiler)._**

**Can you guys help me with something? I've been looking at my summary for this story, and I feel I have a better one. Can I get your guys' opinion on what one you like better? It's:**** _Darkness had way of getting under people's skin; its own precious way to take over one's life. A lot of people fear the time that was destined to come, when darkness would consume the light. That light being their only hope for true peace: Iron Man. Now it's time for darkness to rise and the light to fall, for the evil inside, has finally risen._ It seems long, but I checked, it fits and works, I just want to know if you like this one, or the original one better. **

******Okay, I'll stop bugging you guys! ;) **

******Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


End file.
